In My World
by slightly423psychotic
Summary: COMPLETE AU. Rory is slightly different. Hate the summary, love the story. Isn't that how it normally goes?
1. Chapter 1

I am a friend of Kiki's, and if I get good results from this, then I will make my own account, otherwise read Kiki's stuff. It's GOOD! I own nothing but my computer and my brain and the other four girls. Let me know what you think, and this will be a TRORY.

The girl's mouths dropped when she got out of her new car wearing a short black skirt with chains hanging down and a red tank top equipped with zippers and black stitching. She walked towards them and stopped in front of them rocking back and forth in her combat boots. Sam, the only red in the group, made a motion with her hands for her to turn around. She silently agreed and spun around slowly. When she came to a stop, they all looked at each other and nodded.

'You know, when I said guys probably wouldn't pay for the chick who's in the corner reading, I didn't mean you had to go on a shopping spree.' Kate said smiling.

'I know, I just…I'm new with this and if this is going to work out for me, I need more business.' She said playing with her dragon claw necklace. Sam nodded and let out a sigh.

'Well Rory, any man who gives you up is 1, insane, 2, insane and 3, insane.' Sam said taking a piece of fuzz off of Rory's shoulder. Rory smiled nodded.

ONE YEAR LATER

'So Mary, what's on the agenda today?' Rory asked. Mary shrugged and looked to Kate who was busy applying her third coat of mascara.

'Yo, Barbie!' Mary called to Kate. Kate lowered her applicator and looked into the mirror and connected with Mary's eyes.

'Yes?'

'Where are we going tonight?' she asked. Kate looked down and thought.

'I remember someone telling me that there were a few guys coming by here, hoping to get lucky.' Kate said looking back and smirking. Mary and Rory smiled to each other. This was what the girl's called "easy money".

'Bambi, Barbie, Bluie! Get your sexy asses in here!' The three girls heard Tessa call from the room next door. The three got up and saw that Sam was already in there and knitting on the sofa.

'If only the men you sleep with saw you doing that.' Rory said laughing and taking a seat next to Sam who had grinned at her. Once the other four girls were sitting, Tessa picked up a notepad and started to talk.

'All right, two men are coming tonight. Who's free?' Three hands went up.

'Rory?'

'I can't. I have that appointment with Mr. Sanders.'

'Oh, right…good luck with him.' Tessa said cringing. Rory nodded agreeing with her and frowning.

'So, it's settled.' Tessa said nodding and put her paper back down. She looked at her watch.

'Rory shouldn't you get going then?' She nodded and got up, took her bag and left. She was glad she brought her sweater with her as it was chilly at this time of day. She stopped in front of the hotel and sighed. She entered and smiled to the doorman who nodded knowingly.

'Hey Trey. I have an appointment with Sanders, which room can I find him in?' Rory asked. Trey knew about what Rory and her group did and he helped them out as best he could. He was in a similar position as the rest of them.

'423.' He said. Rory frowned and groaned. He smiled sympathetically and gave her a hug before she waved and went towards the elevators. She got out on the fourth floor. She came to room 423 and laid a gentle knock on the door. The door opened almost immediately and Mr. Sanders came into view.

'You must be Morgan.' He said trying to sound sexy but failing miserably.

'You bet sweetie.' She said smiling seductively. He ushered her in. She looked around the room quickly for something she could take. It was a tradition. Take something small of the man your with.

'So Mr. San—'

'Alex, please.'

'All right. Alex, what can I do for you tonight?' He pretended to think about it.

'Well my wife has been neglected a certain itch I have and I was hoping that you would—'

'Alex, I didn't ask for your life story, I asked you what I could do. You pay me, therefore, I do what you say.' He nodded.

'Well…my wife has just gone menopausal and she isn't up for having sex anymore.'

'All right. Get undressed, and we'll get started. Time starts now.' Rory said clicking a timer, and dropping her bag to the floor.

'Ahh, the joys of being a sex slave.' She thought to herself as she smiled and watched him get undressed.

Yes, Rory was a prostitute and damn good at it too.

**Chapter finished. Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except the four girls, and my computer and this story. So don't steal my story lol! Please review, Emilie.

Blue, Bambi, Barbie, Belle, and Bess. They all had nicknames within their small group that started with a B. Blue because Mary had blue eyes and was part of this group before Rory. Bambi because Rory had innocent eyes like Bambi. Barbie because Kate…well she looks like Barbie. One of the reasons why she got a lot of customers. Belle because Sam had fallen in love with a beast and he never changed to the prince, and Bess because cows eat grass and Tessa has this weird obsession with salad. The five of them were just lying around in the main room doing their own thing. Rory of course was reading. Rory looked up from her book and smiled.

'My birthday is in a week.' She said smiling widely. This got the rest of their attention.

'What day?' Tessa asked.

'The 5th.' She said.

'Good ole' 23, right?' Kate asked putting down her pad of paper and drawing pens.

'Yup.' She said softly.

'Well, you know the rules. What do you want to do?'

'Let's go to a club and just dance. If a guy or guys hit on us, so be it. But we don't leave with them. Exchange numbers or panties, but don't do anything that night.' She said and gave a pointed look to Mary who had once given her underwear to a guy instead of her number. She smiled and put her hands up in mock surrender.

'Well?' she asked.

'Agreed.' They all said at once. They were all quiet.

'So here we are at 5 o clock on a Friday night. Let's go find some willing men.' Kate said getting up. The rest got up too and followed her out the door. They all piled into Rory's car and headed towards an unknown and local club. She pulled over to the side and parked. They all got out and looked around looking for the man they would please that night. Mary nudged the other girls and they followed her gaze to a blonde sitting at the counter drinking beer with a few people. They all smiled and motioned for her to go. She put on her teasing grin and meandered her way through the crowd and seated herself right next to him in between him and a buddy of his. They four of them laughed. It was such a Mary move. They had started a book of all the moves she's done that have worked for her.

'Hi.' Mary said to her prize. He nodded back giving her a once over and giving he a questioning gaze.

'I'm Kira.' She said taking the glass out of his hands and taking a sip. His friends raised eyebrows.

'Dylan, and that would be my drink.' He said pointed. She shrugged and handed it back.

'My mistake, but if you want you could—'

'Kira!' Rory cooed coming up behind her. Mary turned her head and spotted Rory. Her eyes connected with Kate's. They were pleading for her to play along. If that wasn't enough the fact that she had three fingers up, told her more then enough.

'Morgan, I couldn't find you and—' the guys were looking on confused.

'I know, but look, Trey is waiting for us and well…' Mary nodded waved to the guys and ran after Rory. When they joined with Kate, Tessa, and Sam, the five of them ran to Rory's car. Rory threw the keys to sam who had the car on and moving before the last door was shut. Once they were a block away, they all sighed.

'Mother fucker!' Tessa sweared.

'I'm sorry guys.' Mary said apologetically.

'Why?' Kate asked.

'The man sitting on the other side of Mary was a cop.' Rory said. Kate gasped and covered her mouth.

'You fucking ass hole!" Kate yelled.

'Relax, she didn't see him. Just beware in the future.' Sam said. Mary nodded eagerly as the car slowed to a stop outside the familiar hotel. They all took out long jackets from the trunk and put them on over their outfits and exited the car. Trey looked shocked to see them all together. They had never come to the hotel all at once.

'Hey Trey.' Tessa said as she walked in first. He nodded to each one as they walked in.

'When are you off?' Sam asked, being the last one.

'Give me 3 minutes?' he asked. She nodded and walked ahead with the rest of the girls. They walked into the quiet bar and into the big table in the back. They were all on their first round of drinks when Trey had came in and slid in next to Mary.

'So as much as I love you all, what are you doing here?'

'Mary picked a guy to move in on. Problem was, his buddy was a cop and Mary didn't notice.' Trey cringed and motioned for the waiter to bring him what they were all having. He lifted up his messenger bag and took out a present and handed to Rory.

'Morgan…Rory…Bambi whatever they call you these days.' He started, they all smiled and laughed.

'Yes?'

'Since I wont see you until Thanksgiving since I have that trip I take every year, I figured I'd give you your present early.' Rory looked touched and took the present and quickly unwrapped it. She opened the box and gasped at what she saw. She lifted a blood red tank top with a blade and black blood covering it out and then a pair of baggy black pants with red chains connecting the legs. Everyone looked at it in awe.

'I figured you had a pair of shoes that worked with that outfit, and plus you need something new for your birthday celebration.'

'Trey, how did you pay for all this?' Rory asked.

'Honestly, I didn't.' Trey said smiling evilly. They all looked at him with shocked expressions.

'How else do you think I get you all such awesome presents?' he asked. Their shocked faces slowly disappeared as they thought about it.

'Well even if you didn't pay, thank you.' Rory said getting up and hugging Trey who kissed her right on the mouth and Rory happily responded. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her hard. She kissed back just as hard before biting his lip gently and then pulling away. They had all kissed Trey numerous times and they never got jealous of each other. None of them had ever slept with him and that was the way they all wanted it. Even Trey.

'Well that was quite a thank you.' He said smirking as Rory smirked back and got off his lap and went back to her seat. They talked happily and around 1:30 am, they finished and the girls went back to their apartment. Despite the fact that they almost got in trouble with the law, Trey always made things better.

'Well that was quite a present. So…this guy was eyeing me a few days ago, but it's my birthday week.' Rory said.

'Nope! You know you cant have any business a week before your birthday. Just wait until afterwards!' Rory nodded and frowned.

'Hey if he wants you, he'll wait a week.' Rory nodded.

'So Trey, what do you say we get out of here?' Kate said as they all started to stand up. He nodded in agreement and joined their group.

'Excuse me.' A couple said. They all turned.

'You work here, right?' the man asked Trey. He nodded.

'Could you help us.' Trey looked at their mounds of luggage and nodding giving the girls a silent goodbye. They all started to walk away.

'Looks like you have a lovely group of those beautiful girls.' The woman said.

'Yea, I'm lucky. They make me quite popular.' He said smiling as he helped them.

'I'm so fucking tired.' Rory complained as they exited the building.

'Tell me about it.' Tessa agreed.

'Hey.' They all turned around at the male voice. A blonde with blue eyes.

'Hey.' Kate said smiling seductively. He smiled back and looked at Rory.

'I know you.' He said. Rory raised an eyebrow.

'I don't keep track normally. Did you say something witty or dumb that I might remember you by?' The guy looked confused. The girls watched.

'Well I'm not sure.'

'But you know me.'

'Definitely.'

'Okay…what's your name.'

'Tristan Dugrey.' Rory thought and her jaw opened a few times.

'Well maybe I'll see you around, Tristan.' She said turning and leaving with the girls following after quickly.

'Wait, what's your name?' he called after.

'You can find me under Gilmore.' She called back as they all piled into her car and drove away. Tristan's jaw dropped and he looked around. There was no fucking way.

**Okay, next chapter done. well by next I mean this one. Review please. Emilie**


	3. Chapter 3

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Rory, come on! Tell us.' Kate begged. Rory hadn't said a word for the past two days. All she had done was gone to her morning classes at the local community college, came home and read.

'You guys, I don't want to talk about it.' Rory said aggravated.

'There's obviously a reason why.' Tessa

'No shit Sherlock.' Sam said laughing. Tessa hit her arm.

'I just…he's someone I know from high school. I went to school with him and well, he got in trouble and was sent to military school.' Rory said as if it were nothing. They all nodded unconvinced.

'And…?'

'And he teased me mercilessly.' Rory said shrugging.

'You really suck at this.' Mary commented.

'Thinking about him brings back memories, that's all.'

'About?' Tessa pushed.

'My past and family and stuff.' They were all quiet.

'All right, well who is he to you?'

'Just a classmate.' Rory said softly. They all frowned and hugged her at once.

'It'll be okay.' Mary said soothingly. Rory nodded and got up.

'I have an early morning, so I'm gonna get some sleep.' Rory said as they watched her walk away and go into the bedroom.

'I don't know girls…I feel some history there.' Kate said. They nodded in agreement.

'You wonder what happened.' Mary said picking at her cuticle.

'Or what her life was like before she became one of us.' Sam pointed out.

'I heard that her mom and her were once really close and then in college it just all…went away, and she doesn't talk to her mom anymore.' Tessa said sadly.

'That guy that recognized her…that's a weird story if I ever heard one.'

'Girls give it time. After her birthday we can pounce.' Mary said putting her hand up. They all looked down. It was all foreign ground to them.

I now this was short, but I wanted to do Rory's birthday and I felt it would be odd to put in this chapter. Plus the fact that the next will be longer, and Kiki's gonna go right it for me. : isn't she nice? I mean, she did edit this and the rest of my story and told me she needed to rerite parts. : Pleese review!


	4. Chapter 4

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rory stared at the glass on the floor. Correction, shattered glass.

'Uh...someone should clean that up.' Rory said uncomfortably.

'You're the bitch that made me drop it!' Kate complained.

'But I'm not the loser who dropped it!' Rory countered.

'Ladies! We can settle this the easy way.' Tessa began.

'It's Rory's birthday, Kate you clean it up.' Tessa said smiling sweetly before turning around checking to make sure her purse had everything in it. Kate mumbled and turned around to get a dust pan and hand held broom. Rory smiled proudly.

' I love the special birthday treatment.' Rory boasted.

'Look, no one gave you permission to be so fucking pretty so shut your pie hole.' Tessa said pointed at her. Rory laughed and blushed.

'Are we ready to go bitches? Come on, the fucking club ain't gonna wait the whole fucking night for us!' Tessa called. Kate stood up and emptied the pan into the trashcan. She wiped her hands on her skirt and walked over to the door, indicating that she was ready to go. Rory walked over too and stood next to Kate. Kate frowned at Rory and turned to her.

'You know, those pants aren't supposed to be pussy pants. They're supposed to hang off your hips.' Rory shook her head and pulled her pants down somewhat.

No, a little higher, they look funny like that.' Rory did as she was told and stopped when Kate told her too.

'Prefect!' Kate said pulling at Rory's shirt. Rory looked at herself in the full length mirror and laughed.

'Great now I have 3 millimeters before the spot where my bikini line starts instead of the original 5.' Rory said sarcastically. The other two came out of the room grinning.

'What?' Rory asked.

'It goes with your outfit.' Sam said handing Rory the small box. Rory raised an eyebrow and opened it. Her mouth opened as she revealed the small Pride and Prejudice book pendant which hung from a small black cord.

'I know we don't give presents and stuff but I saw it and well…it's you.' Sam explained. Rory smiled and hugged Sam tightly. She took it out of the box and clipped around her neck to join her dragon claw necklace. They all looked and nodded reverently. She smiled and picked up her black band hoodie. They drove to an exclusive club, which happened to be slightly pricey but the girls charged guys an arm and a leg for their services so it was okay. They walked up to the door and were stopped by a big man wearing all black.

'Excuse me ladies.' He said standing in front of them.

'Hi.' Tessa said waving.

'I need some I.D.' they all groaned and took out an i.d. The man nodded and moved to the side looking at Rory's outfit.

'Nice choice for tonight. Going punk, I guess.' Rory cocked her head.

'I would comment on your superior taste in clothing, but quite frankly…you're just a little to gothic for my taste.' Rory said matter of factly before walking in the girls trailing after her. They were hit the smell of cigarettes, blaring music and smog. A combination of the cigarette smoke and the fog that was being let into the room by numerous small machines. They walked in marveling the place. It was a new place and none of them had been there before.

'Let's go dance!' Rory yelled over the music. They nodded and linked hands as Rory pulled them to the dance floor. Once they were all there they let go of their hands and awkwardly stood there in the middle of the dance floor. They looked at Rory who was normally the first one to do something in the dancing area. Rory looked around. For some reason tonight was important to her and she didn't want to do a dance that would attract guys to her like she normally did to get business. She listened to the song but was lost when the cd skipped through four songs in less then 20 seconds. Then a song started and it made Rory smile. "If You Could Only See" by Tonic had been a song she had always secretly liked and danced to and now she could do it in public. She grabbed Tessa's hands and started to dance. She was an amazing dancer once you showed her how to move. Rory let go of her hands and started to dance full out. Her friends being themselves got a crowd of people to form around her in a squarish circle as she did a mini robot for the sake of Sam who loved when people did it. A guy broke through the circle and came next to Rory. She stopped for a moment and looked to him. He did a difficult turn. Rory raised an eyebrow and did a moonwalk backwards before stopping in front of Tessa. They always practiced this. Just in case someone tried to degrade on of them. Tessa had a wave of energy pass over her as they would finally have the chance to try it. The guy shook his head and did something else. Rory walked forward with Tessa following and stood right in front of him, almost touching his body with hers.

'Today is my birthday.' She said happily and chirpily.

'So?' he asked. Her plan was working as Tessa was able to go behind him without him noticing.

'Well…I think you lost your pants.' He looked down to see his pants pooled at his ankles and Tessa running away. Rory smiled sweetly and struck a pose.

'Magic fingers.' She said wiggling her fingers. She then got onto the floor and slowly balanced on her hands as she supported herself and lifted her legs onto her arm make her balance on the side of her head and her hands as she lifted up into a more complicated version and then kicked her legs up and came back to a standing position.

'When you're ready to admit girls are better then boys, lemme know.' She said as he looked around confused as hell and walked away. They crowd disintegrated as the song came to a stop and a new started to play.

'Sweetie, what did you just do?' a guy asked coming up behind Rory.

'Well, my point was to confuse him. Therefore he doesn't want to associate with me so he leaves me alone.' The guy nodded.

'So you wanna dance?' he asked. Rory shrugged.

'Sure. B's, stage 3!' Rory called to the girls who nodded and split up to have their own fun. He pulled Rory against him so her butt was in his crotch. She grinded against him to the beat of the song and lifted her arms over her head and around the guy's neck. He allowed his hands to travel all around her bare stomach as he moaned from the hard pressure she was applying to him. She lightened her pressure and turned around in his arms and smiled at him who was in shock.

'Baby, wanna get out of here?' he asked seductively.

'My daddy is actually waiting for me.'

'Dad?' he asked shaking his head.

'Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm 17.' Rory said with a guilty expression. He turned bright red and walked away. Rory giggled to herself. Now that was just too easy.

'Mary, I see you're still turning down guys.'

'I'm not Mary you idiot, can't you tell the fucking difference—' Rory turned around and stopped mid sentence.

'Hi.' She said shyly. Tristan laughed.

'Mary, Mary, Mary, what has happened to your precious mouth?' he asked surprised.

'My mouth?' she asked immediately touching her lips.

'You used profanity.'

'Oh.'

'You wanna go somewhere quieter or something? We can come back out later.' Rory shrugged and followed him to a socializing area. They sat down on a sofa.

'So Rory Gilmore in a nightclub turning down two perfectly decent guys and also the second time I've seen you with less then everything covered up.'

'Second?'

'Yea, I thought I recognized you that night you and your pals I guess ran away.'

'The cop.' Rory said laughing and nodding.

'Cop?'

'You were with friends, one was a cop, right?'

'Yea how'd you know that?' he asked.

'In my line of work—of working vision, I see things.' Rory said catching herself.

'Huh?'

'I just have a sense for what people do.' She said clearing it up…well trying too. He raised his eyebrows.

'All right then, what do I do?' He asked.

'Umm…you work for a company.' She said nodding.

'You suck at this.' He commented smirking.

'Well we can't all be high and mighty ass holes, now can we? Some of us have to do things we don't like for money.'

'Ass hole? You think I'm still Tristan from Chilton?' he asked letting the hurt show.

'I don't know you.' Rory said sadly.

'And I can't.' she said slowly standing up and walking away. He stood up and caught her arm.

'Let me go!' he shook his head and dragged into a backroom that was unoccupied. He shut the door and locked it. She got out his grasp and grumbled.

'What did you bring me in here to have your way finally?' she asked.

'What the hell Rory! You were fine like two minutes ago!'

'I was fine when I was younger, I've never been fine now.' She said looking at her watch. He walked up to her.

'Do you want me to kiss you?' he asked.

'What?' she yelled.

'You heard what I said.' She couldn't honestly say no so she just stood there.

'Then sit down.' He said pointed to a chair. She did as she was told. He kneeled in front of her.

'Hey Rory! Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have things been going?' he asked with a happy and fake surprised tone of voice.

'Umm, yea it has been a while. Things are okay I guess.'

'That's good. So how've you been?'

'I've been better, what do you do now for a living?' Tristan smirked at her question.

'I'm in med school, and I take the final exam in July. I'm going to be a pediatrician.'

'How?' Rory asked shocked.

'I graduated a year early from high school, went to summer sessions and worked my ass off. That's how.' Rory nodded surprised.

'What about you, what do you do?' Tristan asked pulling up a chair for himself and sitting down.

'Oh umm…well it's not nearly as interesting and—' she said rambling.

'Your rambling.'

'Right, umm I work in Customer Service.' Rory said thinking about it.

'Oh? What kind?'

'Mainly Therapy. You know helping people get rid of…their problems.' She said nodding slowly.

'So you're a psychologist?' he asked.

'Not exactly. It's hard to explain.' she said vaguely. He nodded smiling.

'Well Rory other then the fact that you have a belly button ring, two holes in one ear and three in the other, you look the same but more amazing.' Rory tilted her head.

'Thank you?' she said uncertain.

'No, that was a compliment.'

'Okay, well thank you.'

'Your uh…your eyes are nice,' she offered. He laughed.

'Well I noticed your abs before….they look good. You look…muscular.' She said. He smirked and then laughed. There was a loud knock on the door. Tristan got up and opened it.

'You!' a woman said accusingly to Tristan.

'Uhh—''

'Where's Rory?' he opened the door further and Rory saw Mary come into view and come into the room.

'Oh thank god, you're okay!' Mary said hugging Rory.

'I'm fine. Tristan, this is Mary, Mary…Tristan.'

'Is this a joke?' Tristan asked smiling.

'Nope. Swear to god parents actually name their children Mary.' Tristan smiled even more.

'Okay well it's getting late and a few cops have showed up so we should…'

'All right, I'll be at the front in five.' Mary nodded and left shutting the door.

'You guys seem to have problems with cops.' Tristan observed,

'Yea, we're not friends with many.'

'Reason?'

'Uhh they just…don't like us.' Rory said evasively. Tristan nodded unconvinced.

'So look, I have to go, but it was good seeing you.' Rory said starting to walk away.

'Wait, Rory. I want to see you again.' Rory nodded and handed him a card.

'Morgan. So what do you go by now then? Bambi, Morgan, or Rory?'

'Depends who you are. You can call me Rory though.'

'Glad to know the decision's been made for me.' He said smirking.

'Take care Tristan.' She said starting to walk away. He held her arm and pulled her towards him. She hit into him and he wrapped his arms around hugging her. She hugged him back.

'You'll be you again in no time.' He said softly kissing her hair. She was confused by his comment as he let her go. She gave him a quick look before leaving the room and then the dance hall, and then the building. Entered a car, a door, a room, and a bed. Her own.

**I liked this chapter. Well Kiki rote most of it, but I meen I still liked it. : Please Review. Emilie.**


	5. Chapter 5

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'So how much do I owe you?' Jack Penner asked Rory.

'You're an easy customer to please…plus you don't cheat on your wife so I'll give you a small discount.' They both smiled.

So how much?' he asked pulling out his wallet.

'I showed up at your place around 6 and it's…12:30 now, so $150 would be fine.'

'And if I make a withstanding appointment each week, same time same day, how much?'

'$115.' Rory said automatically.

'I'll see you Wednesday at 6.' He said handing Rory a check. Rory nodded and smiled then walked out of his house. Rory organized the 7 twenty dollar bills and noticed that he had given her 5 dollars extra. She'd bring it up to him next time. She walked down the street about to put her money away when a voice stopped her.

'Isnt it a little late out?' Rory turned and saw Tristan leaning against a lamppost.

'I could ask you the same thing.' He shrugged.

'I just came back from going out with a friend.' She said easily. He nodded.

'And the money? Did they pay you back or something?'

'Uhh yea, but it's a long story.' Tristan nodded.

'So how is it, you're always where I am?' Rory asked just realizing it.

'I don't know, but I live there.' He said pointing to an apartment building next to the one she had just come out of. Rory nodded.

'Wanna grab something to eat?' he asked. She shrugged and followed him to a small 24 hour diner. He held the door open and slid into a booth across from her. They were silent for awhile.

'You're full of shit.' Tristan said suddenly.

'Excuse me?'

'You were with Jack Penner tonight. I was at that doctor's gala too.' He said pointing to his formal attire she hadn't noticed in the dark. Rory's eyes widened.

'The funny thing, is that I could have sworn he had a wife.'

'He does, but she was out of town tonight and he didn't want to go empty armed. Plus I'm a friend of his so he asked me.' Rory said thinking quickly.

'Funny thing then since I just picked her up from her sister's. See while you may be _friends_ with her, she's my aunt and she never mentioned nor did he ever mention you.'

'New found friendship.' Rory said immediately.

'There's something about you that worries me. I don't know what, but I don't like it.'

'Maybe you should keep to yourself then. Since I worry you.' Rory said snapping. He put his hands up.

'Look, I didn't mean to get all doctorish on you, but you're just not….the Rory Gilmore I once knew.'

'Funny how that works. Now I have to get home. Roommates are strict.' Rory said standing up.

'There's a party Saturday night. Come with me.' He said thinking quickly.

'A party?' Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yea, we can do something first though, or whatever.' Rory nodded.

'Okay, call me.' Rory said smiling quickly and leaving the diner quickly. Tristan shook his head. She seemed so…fidgety and anxious. He was going to figure her out. He had to.

**All right guys. Now that my friend, Emilie, has unofficially…stopped this story, I'll try and do it. I wrote this chapter and I feel like this story may be a little too…strange. I may rewrite the whole thing and then repost it, but I'm not sure yet. There's time for that. Hope you enjoyed this. :0). Kiki.**


	6. Chapter 6

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow, you've got a nice place here." Rory commented. She sat on his sofa.

"Thanks. Can I get you something to drink?" he asked taking a beer out for himself.

"Anything alcoholic would be fine." Rory said sighing. He brought her a beer as well.

"So what's with the clothes?'" he asked referring to her pick me up outfit.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't a costume party, you know that right?" he asked opening the bottle on the corner of the small table. He handed it to her.

"Yea I know, why?"

'Well, you're dressed like a hooker, that's all." Rory, having taken a sip started to choke on the beer. She set her bottle down and coughed.

"Rory are you okay?"

"Yea, fine…just swallowed the wrong way." She said taking another sip to help her coughing.

"So umm…I look like I'm dressed like a hooker, huh?" Rory said raising an eyebrow amused, but inside, her head was screaming, _'You ARE a hooker!'_

"Yup…really it's quite sexy, but it doesn't go with you. The whole hooker thing." Rory nodded.

"You know, hooker is such a bad word." Rory said.

"I see."

"No, I mean…most of them do it because they have no money and well sex pays." Tristan looked at her funny.

"And plus, most of them are just lost and looking for someone to need them. They're just like me and you."

"No they're not! It's illegal to be a prostitute Rory, you knew that right? And why are you standing up for them? I thought you were pro self respect."

"I am Tristan, but at some point people have to do what they need to do, and for some, it's selling their bodies." She said in a tone that signaled the end of the conversation. They were silent for a while.

"So what are you doing here in New York anyway?"

"I needed a change in scenery. Plus, I knew this guy who hated New York and swore that he would never enter the city. Voila, here I am."

"Do you see your mom much?"

"My mom?" Rory asked surprised. "I umm, I don't really talk to her much anymore. We're not really on speaking terms. We haven't been for awhile." She ended sadly.

"May I ask what happened?"

"It's a free country."

"Okay well, why aren't you talking with your mom?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"But you just—"

"I never said I would answer it, you only asked if you could ask." She pointed out. He smirked.

"Ready to hit the party?" he asked standing up. She nodded and got up as well. She walked out the door and followed him out. He walked next to her directing them when they got to crosswalks and corners. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived an apartment building. Rory smiled at the décor. It had little girls in ribbons on the walls. He led her to the elevators and pressed the Level 13 button. They could hear shouting from inside on the apartments. Tristan nodded towards the particular door and opened the door.

"Guys, I'm here!" Tristan yelled taking of his coat and then Rory's. She smiled and looked around. A guy about 6'2'' with black hair in a bed head style came out.

"Man, what's up?" he asked. His eyes focused on Rory.

"And who are you?"

"Rory." She said sticking her hand out. He took it and shook it.

"Eric. Welcome." He said smirking as he led them into the apartment. There were about 5 other people sitting down. Three other girls and two other guys.

"Guys, you know Tristan, but this is Rory. Rory that's, Carrie, Suzie, Brent, Kyle, and Becca." Rory nodded towards each one and took a seat next to Tristan on the floor like everyone else. Eric pulled over a cooler and handed out beers to the whole table.

"You know, we haven't done any party games in a while." One of the girls said. She was obviously from England as she had an accent.

"What like Truth or Dare?" Tristan asked smiling.

"Yea. Let's play." Another girl said, whom Rory identified to be Carrie.

"Whose week is it?" Kyle asked. Suzie raised her hand. The guys groaned. They'd have to spend the time tonight playing party games. Finally they agreed.

"Alright, Truth or Dare first. Brent."

"Uhh…Truth."

"Did you really sleep with that girl Tara or did you just make that up?"

"You bet I did." He said grinning devilishly. Rory shook her head.

"Okay umm…Eric."

"Truth."

"What did you do on Thursday night?"

"I was at the library! I wasn't lying." They all laughed.

"Uhh how about Suzie."

"How about truth?"

"Number of guys you had sex with."

"Six. Rory…" Rory looked up in shock. She wasn't expecting to be asked something.

"Uhh Dare." They all made the noise of someone being a devil.

"Careful, she's never played with us. Take it easy." Tristan said.

"No, don't, don't give me any handicaps." Rory said firmly. The girl thought for a bit.

"I dare you to take one of the guys into the closet and do something wicked to him." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine, pick the guy and what I do." Suzie thought.

"Kyle, and whatever he asks you to do." Rory rolled her eyes once again and stood up. She started to walk away.

"Kyle…I do believe you're in on this too. I mean unless you want me to use this time to get off by myself, which is totally fine too—' Kyle jumped up and caught up next to Rory and walked into Eric's room to his closet. Tristan stared after them shocked.

"So dude, where'd you meet that chick?" Eric asked.

"I've known her since high school." They nodded.

"She'll fit in just fine with us.' Becca said shaking her head that the newcomer was actually going through with it. They all sat in silence for about ten minutes longer until Tristan shook his head.

"I wonder what's taking so long? I mean isn't it supposed to be a quick thing?"

"Supposed to be." Eric said. They heard footsteps and Rory came out first and took her spot right next to Tristan and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Kyle on the other hand, looked like he had just been given the key to a lifetime supply of beer. He walked over to his previous seat still not believing what the innocent creature had just done to him.

"Let's see. Tristan." Rory said turning to him.

"Uhh Dare."

"I dare you to tell me something no one in this room knows about you." Tristan thought hard.

"When I was 19, I had a friend named Alex. We were both really drunk one night and we ended up making out on his couch one night. Nothing past that happened though." They all looked surprised but not as surprised as they had been when Rory did hers.

"Let's do never have I ever, now." Suzie said. They all thanked her silently. "I'll start. Okay never ever have I smoked pot while having sex with them." No one did anything. Eric put the shot glasses on the table and poured everyone a shot.

"Never ever have I had sex with a girl." The guys took their shots.

"I've never head sex with a guy." the girls took their shots. It was Rory's turn.

"Umm, I've never had anything other than a onesome." Most of them took a shot. Tristan's turn.

"I've never had sex with a prostitute." No one took a shot.

"I've never done anything sexual with a prostitute.' Rory watched Kyle. She took the shot for him. They all looked at her funny.

"Just taking one for a precautionary.' She said shrugging.

"I've never had sex with more then 3 girls in one night." No one took a shot. Becca's turn.

"I've never had sex with more then…" she counted on her fingers. "With more then four guys in one night." Rory groaned and took her shot. They all looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" Carrie asked.

"Do I look serious?" Rory asked. They kept going.

"I've never been pregnant." Rory looked around as her inside's tightened. She swallowed hard and downed the shot with a tilt of her head, slammed it down on the table and walked out of the room. Tristan looked around at the stunned faces that no doubt matched his own. He stood up quickly and ran after her.

"Rory!" She turned around and stared at him hard.

"You brought me here for a purpose, did you not? Well maybe at least one of us can have the dream fulfilled of being a reporter." She said being grabbing her coat from the chair.

"I rbought you here to have fun!"

"That's bull-fucking-shit Tristan. You know that, and I'll tell you something. I may have lost all common sense, but I'm not stupid, so don't fucking act like I am." She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She walked down the street for a few blocks.

"Hey!" a guy said to her. She turned around and was met by a young guy.

"I'm Jared."

"Morgan." She said looking at him.

"Yea I know."

"Oh."

'You were referred to me by a friend. Scott Wexter." Rory nodded.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. Rory shrugged.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Oh yea."

"I have a big fee for first timer's, but if your friend ever calls me again, he gets a discount."

"What's your price?"

"250 for new people." Jared nodded and took the money out of his pocket and placed it on her palm.

"Are you able to do something soothing? Maybe not sex, but massage's?"

"I could always try." The man nodded.

"Well it's this way then.' He said leading Rory to his car. Before Rory got in she looked around to see if anyone saw her. But as the saying goes, _"Jus because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't see you."_ Tristan turned around and went back to his friend's house. Well things certainly just got more interesting.

**I hope you like it so far, and Emilie is writing some if it, but I'm writing a lot of it too. She gets to write the next chapter like she's wanted to do since she came up with the idea. And also, if this whole hooker thing is weird, I've never been one so I really don't know what happens. Please review and I hope you like it so far! Thanks.**

**Thank you reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, spinaround, The27thGilmore, troryforever, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls were talking in hushed whispers so they didn't wake up Rory. They'd been talking for the past hour about what could have happened last night since Rory had come home at 5 am and immediately went to sleep. Kate, who had been up waiting for her, had asked her about her night. Rory raised her eyebrows and kept walking as if Kate had not said a word.

"So tell me again what happened." Tessa said.

"Well you know one of use has to stay up until everyone gets back in, and well when Rory came back, she looked somewhat dazed and confused, but then over that, she had a look of self accomplishment." The girls gave confused glances. Kate put her hands up.

"Maybe it has to do with Tristan." Sam said biting her lip.

"Should we talk to him?" Mary asked. No one said or did anything except stared at the floor.

"I'll go if you guys want me too." Mary offered. They all looked up.

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked. Mary nodded. They all nodded. Mary stood up, went to Rory's purse and found his number in her contact list. She quickly scribbled it down and put Rory's purse how it was before she went through it. She called the number.

_Hello?_

_Hi, this is Rory's friend, Mary._

_Hi…_

_Look, I think we need to talk. Where can I meet you today?_

_Uhh, I'm going to be in classes from 11 until four. We can meet for coffee or something before or after._

_Sure, how's 9 this morning?_

_Sounds good._

_Thank you, Tristan._

_For what? I haven't done anything besides agree to meet with you._

_I know, but thank you._

"So what should I ask him?" Mary said after hanging up the phone.

"About Rory's past…what happened last night, things like that." Tessa said. She nodded and sighed. She looked at the digital clock on the end table and picked up her bag.

"Best be going now. I'll call you if anything major turns up." They all nodded and watched Mary put on her coat and leave. Mary looked at her cell phone clock and walked a little faster so she wouldn't be late. She fnally came upon the coffee shop and saw Tristan already sitting and drinking coffee. She walked over to him and plopped down in the chair across from him. He looked up.

"Hey."

"Hi." Mary said quietly.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you. I just came on behalf of Rory's friends." Tristan nodded confused.

"We're worried about her, and honestly none of us know much about her, and we know that you knew her a while back…and well I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about her." Tristan nodded.

"Well, I went to school with her for about a year in a half but I'll tell you what I know, " Mary nodded for him to continue. "I met her a little bit into 10th grade, and immediately she captured my attention. She had this glow about her, you could just tell how innocent she was and how unaffected by status she was. I nicknamed her Mary, like the Virgin Mary—no offense to you, but it suited her. She hated it—"

"I really hate to interrupt you, but I need facts before I die of curiosity."

"Right, sorry. I know her mom and her were amazingly close. Like freakishly close, and they told each other everything. Her mom had her at 16, and she was in the picture completely unlike her father who didn't really appear in her life until she was 16. She has—had this obsession with books, at parties you'd see her reading in the corner. She dressed very conservatively, and never used curse words or words like hell. She loved school to the degree of unhealthy and one day on her way to school a deer hit her car." He thought of anything he left out.

"And now?" Mary asked.

"She's…unrecognizable. I mean if she didn't have the same face or eyes, I would never have guessed who she was."

"And the party? What happened last night?"

"We played Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever."

"Uh huh…"

"She did some sexual thing in the closet with one of my guy friends, admitted to having done something sexual with a prostitute, admit—"

"Because of what she did sexually with your friend, right?" Tristan looked at her like she was crazy. She realized what she just said.

"Never mind, what else?"

"She's had sex with more then four guys in one night, and she's been pregnant. That's basically it for the party."

"She never tells us anything."

"Apparently."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Is Rory home now?"

"Yea, she's sleeping."

"And you know this how?" he asked with a biting tone.

"Because I live with her!"

"She didn't happen to get a ride home from a guy, did she?"

"I have no idea. We live in apartment, I didn't see her arrive, just sleep."

"I think Rory's doing something really stupid."

"Oh?"

"She accepted money, a nice wad of it too, and climbed into this guys car."

"You told me that Rory's father wasn't around much, so are you trying to fill his place?"

"No, why?"

"Because Rory is 23, she's old enough accept money from a guy and to go into said guy's car so he can bring her to the Chinese restaurant to pick up the food we ordered." Mary said thinking quickly.

"Your just as bad as her! How the hell do you think I'm supposed to believe that."

"You haven't been in Rory's life for a while now, don't come back now. She doesn't need you."

"I got that."

"I'm not even sure why Rory bothered with you in the first place." Mary said standing up.

"Great so you all have 24/7 PMS." He retorted. Mary's jaw hung open. She sat down again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he shook his head.

"I can tell you why that is. If you knew anything about Rory or the female species for that matter, you would know to never make a comment like that…ever. As of now, the only you have going for you is your looks, but trust me, that goes away after awhile." Mary stood up abruptly and walked out of the shop. Tristan stared out after her in a shocked expression. When Mary got back, she slammed the door shut.

"Rory, I need to talk to you." Mary said when she saw Rory sitting at the table reading. Rory put her book down and nodded.

"Yea?"

"Tristan saw you last night making a deal with a guy." Rory covered her mouth in panic.

"Fuck." She said sighing.

"I suggest you do something because the excuse I made was pretty shitty." Mary said before dropping her bag on the floor and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Rory nodded and stood up. Her cell phone rang and Rory ran over and picked it up.

_Hello?_

_Rory hi, it's Tristan._

_Oh…hi._

_Can we talk this afternoon?_

_Not sure about that. I'll call you later though._

"Rory…I talked to Tristan this morning." Mary said after Rory flipped her phone shut. Rory nodded.

"I figured that."

"I hear you engaged in a game of Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever."

"Yup."

"So…Tristan seemed pretty surprised by what happened."

"Yea well he hasn't seen me in over 6 years. I'm different now."

"Yea I see that." Mary said. Sam came out of her room and poured herself a cup of coffee too.

"Sup Mary." Sam said smiling. Mary laughed.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing in particular, although Rory made a deal with a guy last night. Tristan saw." Sam cringed.

"Umm oops." Sam said looking at Rory and then walked away. Mary sat down across from Rory.

"What did he tell you?" Rory asked sighing sadly. Mary took a deep breath, bit her lip and let the breath go.

"Rory…the girls and I are worried…"

**This wusnt the chapeter is was going to be. Next one will be thow. I'm exited to rite most of that one. Shood be fun! Thanks for reviewing! Emilie.**

**Gilmoregirl7878: Thank you so much for your suggestion! I greatly appreciate it, but it'll be slightly weird to change it now so I'm going to stick with the hooker thing. I'd like to read your story though when you start it. So go for it! It's all yours. But yea, I need her to be a prostitute for this to work I think, but thank you anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of me if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, spinaround, The27thGilmore, troryforever, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Worried? Why would you guys be worried?" Rory asked confused. Mary looked down then stood up and called for the other girls to join them. They all sat on the sofas.

"Since they don't know, I'll just tell you all at one time." Mary took a deep breath and sighed. "You got into the back of a guys car and he saw. He also told me that you and your mom used to be amazingly close, but I know I've never even heard a single word out of your mouth about her. If he hadn't of told me that, I would have just figured your parents were both dead."

"My dad mine as well be." Rory mumbled while looking intently at the floor.

"That's not all. You admitted to being pregnant." The girls let a small gasp escape their lips. Rory bit her lip and looked up.

"You don't know my past." She said calmly.

"Obviously!" Tessa blurted. Sam licked her lips.

"What?" Rory shook her head.

"Rory, you're not one of us. I mean you are, but you don't fit in. You must have had a spectacular childhood while I've lived in 9 foster homes in 16 years. None of us even know _why_ you wanted to be a prostitute." Sam said sadly.

"I just…I made some mistakes and I can't take them back, okay? So please, just drop it!" Rory said frustrated. She stood up too, but her point didn't make it into the other girl's heads.

"No! We wont drop it! We accepted you into our group, no questions asked. Do you realize how risky that was for us to do? You're an amazing individual, but this Tristan guy…he opened and answered questions we didn't even know we had." Tessa said standing up too. "So, now that you bring it up…. what mistakes?" Rory was silent. Tears came to her eyes.

"You guys don't understand!" Rory yelled. Kate who was silent jumped up.

"Test me," Kate growled. "My father raped me when I was thirteen, my mother committed suicide when I was 15, my father after coming back from jail, raped me again, and then, he drove his car into oncoming traffic killing himself and three other people. My only sister became a hardcore druggie at 11. She did everything. Crack, cocaine, heroine, Acid, mushrooms, weed, alcohol, everything. She overdosed when I was 17, and I haven't seen her for over six years, and don't even get me started on my brother. I guarantee my past is the worst you will ever hear about."

"Then why be like this? Prove to the world you're stronger." Rory retorted. Kate scoffed and shook her head.

"You don't fucking get it! I have _nothing_ to live for. Nothing. If I wasn't this, making some kind of pay for my sister to have the best care, I'd be right there with her! You have everything you could want! A guy that obviously cares a lot about you, a mom who could learn to love her daughter again, and friends that we've never even heard about." Kate took a deep breath and took something out of her pocketbook. "I've been suicidal for the past six years, but yet there is always something keeping me from just doing it and when I figure it out, I'm gonna kill it, and then me." She said with finality. She handed Rory a sheet of paper.

"While you were out last night, I did some research.' Kate said evenly and then left the apartment with the slam of a door.

"I've walked in on Kate bloody and unconscious more then my share. You don't belong here…with us."

"Then maybe I'll just leave." Rory said.

"You know where the door is." Tessa said standing up and walking to her room with Sam following. The door was shut. Only Mary and Rory were standing there.

"What you're not gonna walk away too?" Rory asked wiping away a tear. Mary shook her head.

"No, but you are," Mary said sadly and opened the door. "It's been great having you, but you're not us, you deserve better." Mary said pointing to the door. Rory bit her lip and walked past Mary hitting her shoulder. Mary shook her head and shut the door behind her. Mary slowly made her way to the closed bedroom. Tessa and Sam were just sitting on their beds.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Mary asked sitting down next to Sam.

"Yea. She deserves better." Rory wrapped her arms around her small body. It was the beginning of winter and she didn't have a coat on. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and sat down on the bench right next to her. She looked at the sheet of paper Kate had given to her. Her crying took over as she shook. On the paper was printed, **the younger Internet mongrel has decided to wed! Louis Simmons has officially announced his engagement to Lorelai Gilmore III. News about the upcoming wedding has not been decided yet.** And below it was an article about how they met and the like. When her tears slightly subsided, she stood up and walked in a specific direction, to a specific street, building, apartment, and person. She knocked on the door.

"Rory?"

"You were right." Rory mumbled through her tears.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I was dressed like a hooker, and I knew that." She said. He ushered her in and shut the door. She sat down on his sofa and continued to whimper. Tristan sat down besides her. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly cried herself to sleep. He covered her tenderly with a blanket and went to make some food and coffee for when she woke up. About two hours later, she opened her eyes and shot up.

"Tristan?" She yelled. He ran to her.

"Yea?"

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know. You came here crying and talking about how you knew you were dressed like a hooker…" Rory let out a bitter laugh and patted the seat next to her. He sat.

"I'm used to doing what people want." He didn't understand.

"Rory, have you…. were you…" he was quiet for a moment. "Was any of that true?" he asked. Rory nodded.

"Remember how that question was asked about the sexual thing with a prostitute?" he nodded. "Well, Kyle didn't drink, so I had to for him."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I've had sex with more then 4 guys in one night, I accepted money from a guy I didn't even know, I dress like a hooker, _and_ I'm afraid of cops. Take a fucking wild guess, Tristan." She said bitterly. He made no sign of comprehension.

"You're a poser?" he asked confused. She gave him the article. He scanned it and looked at Rory surprised.

"I didn't know this happened."

"You didn't know I was a prostitute either." She said standing up. She walked over to a small table of little ornaments. There was a long pause before Rory turned around and saw Tristan staring down at his hands.

"Say something." She pleaded. He let out a breath and looked up at her. He stood up and came right in front of her. He caressed her cheek with his thumb while staring into her eyes with sadness.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to feel needed and wanted."

"How could you not feel wanted? Everyone adores you!" he said dropping his hand.

"Louis didn't," She said softly and turned away slightly. "He made sure I knew it too."

"Louis Simmons?" She nodded.

"But why this? I mean couldn't you have just been a caretaker or something? Why sell your body?" he asked not understanding.

"Because I knew how!" She shouted. Tristan's eyes changed from sad to dismissive.

"You knew how? Right, because that's just a natural instinct. Something doesn't work out right in your life so you turn to prostitution?" He asked flailing his arms. The tears developed rapidly as a few started their journey down her pale cheeks.

"No one understands!"

"Then make me understand!"

"Nothing in my life makes sense anymore. Everything I do seems to be written for me!"

"What?"

"Men look at me. I'm not blind; I see the ways they look at me. So I figured hey, why not just take advantage of that?"

"You're a real idiot, you know that right?"

"I wasn't making anything up when I told you I lost all common sense." Tristan took a deep breath.

"What happened to you? What could possibly go _so_ wrong that you had to leave your entire life behind and just start again?" He asked sitting down next to her. She was deep in thought when her body started to shake from sobbing. Tristan held her tightly and rubbed her back. Her crying turned to sniffling. She pulled away slightly.

"Can you tell me?" he asked gently. It took everything in him to not yell at her and tell her how stupid she had been.

"I dropped out of Yale at the end of my 2nd year. My mom disapproved and we got into this whole big argument. I went to live in my grandparent's pool house, and my mom didn't agree with that either. My then boyfriend, Logan, was great…until my grandparents found out we were sleeping with each other. I loved him and then things started to go sour. We both mutually broke up. Then I met Quinn. He was a sweet heart at first until he started to order me around and he made me believe woman weren't equal. My mom and I hadn't talked at this point for over half a year. No contact whatsoever. Quinn was murdered, " Rory paused. " They never found the murderer, but then I met Louis. I was with him for a while, we got engaged and he started to ask favors of me. To go with a friend to a party, to kiss a guy on the cheek, and eventually, he ordered me to have sex with them. He told me I'd do it if I loved him. After a while, the guys started to pay me. Louis wasn't happy about it. He gave me a good hit, and pushed me into the middle of the street," Rory accepted the hug Tristan offered her. "An onlooker helped me, and soon things just started to go from there, and soon I just couldn't stop." She stopped abruptly and wiped away her tears.

"And your mom is…?"

"Leading her own life. I haven't seen or talked to her in over two years. For all I know she could be dead." Tristan was quiet.

"I doubt she is."

"But I don't know."

"You should just show up at your moms door. Tell her that you messed up and you want to fix it."

"She'd probably laugh in my face and shut the door."

"I doubt that, I bet she'd be happy to see you." Rory gave him a doubtful look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," he looked everywhere but at her. "She sent me to find you." Rory sat there was a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" she asked shaking her head.

"I bumped into her at a party, and I promised her I would bring you home." Rory let out a bitter sigh and got up.

"And the great ulterior motives of Tristan Dugrey once again emerge." She said before she stood up and walked out of his apartment. She walked into the streets not having anywhere to go. A problem.

"You look like you could use a pick me up." A man said appearing in front of her. She shrugged. He handed her a wad of cash.

"$400 if you can do it right now." Rory stuffed it into her pocket and motioned for him to lead the way. She sighed but now her problem was temporarily solved.

**This will be about 13 chapters plus or minus some. Kiki wrote some of it, so THANKS, but I do believe this story will be sad at the end. No one dies, but…I'm not going to give it away. Be patient my readers. : Please review and thank you. Emilie.**


	9. Chapter 9

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of me if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, spinaround, The27thGilmore, troryforever, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She wasn't sure how she had ended up on this particular bus in the particular clothes, but she was and she wasn't about to jump out of the moving vehicle. She stared at her purple painted fingernails as she picked her skin, watching the skin get more and more red as she irritated it. A young man sat next to her and observed her clothes.

"You know, Halloween already passed." Rory looked at her red fishnets, black chain skirt and her black and red mesh long sleeve shirt. The last man had given her cash to buy an actual outfit. Rory clucked her tongue and focused her eyes on the man.

"I wasn't aware the comment department allowed jerks like you." She said before taking in his appearance. He was wearing a leather jacket, baggy jeans, and a t-shirt reading Nine Inch Nails.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked quietly.

"Trust me, I have enough secrets. Please don't burden me with your dumb ass ones." She stared at the seat in front of her, and then checked her watch.

"Why are you being such a bitch? You don't even know me?" The guy said.

"Because guys are jerks. They're given a penis and a brain and only enough blood to use one at a time."

"So I'm automatically a jerk?"

"No, you seem more like a prick to me."

"Actually the name is Jack."

"Well Dawson, I wont pose naked for you, so just move along." He looked at her confused.

"Titanic. Watch a movie." Rory said rolling her eyes. He out his hands up in surrender.

"You're not very friendly are you?"

"Gee, what gave you _that_ impression?" Rory asked sarcastically. She shifted her small bag on her lap.

"I'd imagine you're normally a nice person."

"I've just had a really, really bad day and I _don't_ need you to make it any worse."

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?"

"I could only wish. I don't date men."

"So you're a lesbian—"

"I don't date men, I fuck them. That's what I do, and now that I've reminisced in old times with an old classmate, everything's been brought back to my memory."

"You know me?"

"No dickhead, not you!" Rory said exasperated.

"You've got quite the potty mouth." Jack remarked. Rory laughed.

"Yea well you like Nine Inch Nails. I can't imagine you have a clean vocabulary."

"You know who Nine Inch Nails is?" he asked. Rory looked at him like he had three head.

"Yes, how could I not know?"

"I don't know. You just peg me for the type who listens to The Beatles or The Clash."

"Well I don't, and I probably listen to more bands then you've ever heard of." This intrigued him.

"Try me." He said good-naturedly.

"What about Avenged Sevenfold?"

"I know them."

"Common Ground, Knowledge, MorningsideDrive, Dreaming Under Mercury, Acceptance, Love.Story.Hero, Texture, and another one is October Project." Rory said thinking of a few off the top of her head. He looked at her impressed.

"I know one of them."

"And you thought you were better. How…surprising," Rory said deadpanned.

"You ever commit a murder?" he asked randomly. Rory eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Nothing, just the only person I've ever met as uptight as you is someone who murdered their boyfriend." Rory looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh," she said softly. "What happened?"

"Got on her nerves, but she was never convicted. Probably off somewhere running around whoring herself." Rory looked out the window.

"Rory, what are you doing on this bus?" Rory flinched when he said her name.

"I never told you what my name was." She accused him. He shook his head.

"So you don't remember me?" She shook her head.

"You went out with Quinn, right?" Rory nodded mutely.

"Well, I was his best friend. Jack Wilson. Quinn called me Jackson." Rory gasped and stared at the guy sitting next to her.

"How?"

"Someone did it, Rory and I knew how he treated you. I'm not surprised you did it."

"How did you know about the whore thing?"

"I have friends, Rory." Rory was quiet.

"So why are you going to Hartford?" she asked stiffly.

"Ehh, I'm just making sure you make it to your mom's house." Rory stared at him mouth agape.

"You know Tristan?"

"And Lorelai." Rory looked down at her bag before staring at him with cold burning eyes.

"You've fooled with the wrong person." Rory said before looking out the window and ignoring him. When they arrived he followed Rory off the bus and to a waiting taxi. He climbed in after her and made sure she was literally standing on her mother's front porch. She smiled at jack before knocking on the door. She wasn't even nervous. Lorelai opened the door and stared at the holes on Rory's body. She had gotten many more ear pierces, her stomach pierced and more.

"Hey." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Hi." Lorelai said with a tone of relief in her voice.

"Look I have places to be and people to do, so can we just get this reunion over with?" Rory asked impatiently. Lorelai gaped at her.

"Who are you?"

"What, you can't even recognize me mom? Man, what a low blow. Well Jack that trip was fun, let's never do it again." Rory said turning around leaving in the taxi before either of the two could stop her. She got dropped off at the bus terminal and decided against the bus. She'd hitchhike. By days end, she'd made it back to New York. She knocked on the apartment door. The face was shocked.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked. The person moved aside and let her in.

"I'm ready to explain everything to you." Rory explained to the four girls waiting expectantly in front of her. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Welcome back to the Bitches, Bambi.' Tessa said. They all smiled and crowded around Rory who allowed herself to cry as she told them _everything_.

**More soon. Be patient! Please review. Emilie.**


	10. Chapter 10

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of me if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, Beautifulgoodbye15, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, sooty7sweep, spinaround, The27thGilmore, troryforever, whyshouldicare1, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tessa was the first one to awake. She stretched her cramped neck and looked around the room. They were all strewn on the floor with pillows and blankets everywhere. She let the blanket roll off her as she sat up. She'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep like the others, and still her mind was turning. She still had a burning question in her mind. She ignored it and watched as her roommates started to stir, and then awake.

"Morning." Kate said yawning. The rest of them mumbled anything. Rory slowly sat up and stretch out her arms.

"Hey, thanks for telling us all that, I mean it must have been hard for you." Sam said sympathetically.

"Yea, but compared to all you guys stories, mine seems like a fairy tale life." The other girls smiled.

"I do actually have another question, Rory." Tessa said. Rory nodded and looked at Tessa who was fidgeting with the hem of her blanket. "When were you pregnant?" She asked.

"Oh, when I was with Logan. We were exclusive then, and it just happened. We both knew I couldn't have the baby since I still had community service and a hearing, and that wouldn't look good, and Logan had his whole life. Well I talked to him about it, told him and he took it very well."

"Did you get an abortion?" Mary asked,

"I was in the office and when they called my name, I panicked so they just did an ultrasound instead. They noticed something wrong with the baby and told me I would probably have a miscarriage. I did, but I still felt sad about it, as did Logan."

"Sounds like you loved him." Rory smiled and nodded. It was silent. "Kate, is it hard for you to talk about what happened to you?" Rory asked.

"It was, but then my brother found out and told the police, so I had to. It got easier every time I did it, and now, I say it so people know what kind of people there are out there." It was silent once again.

"Why does the world suck so much?" Tessa said shaking her head.

"Because if it didn't, we'd fall off." Rory said deadpanned. That earned her a small laugh from everyone.

"So, bitches, should we go out and get some breakfast?" Mary said standing up. They all nodded enthusiastically and got up from under their warm blankets. They all met in the main room completely dressed within 15 minutes. Rory took notice of Kate.

"No makeup today?" Rory asked surprised.

"No, I'm gonna give my lashes the day off today." Kate said smiling and following the other girls out as Rory brought up the rear. They were sitting in a small café munching on their bagels. Yes, they were eating carbs.

"So do you think Tristan's gonna tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"Tell them what?"

"Your line of profession. I mean it's not something people widely accept."

"I don't know." Rory said honestly and shrugged her shoulders. "I hope he doesn't. I mean, I know you guys said I didn't belong with you guys, but I feel…safe I guess. No pun intended." The others looked down guiltily.

"Rory, we're sorry. We didn't actually mean you didn't belong with us, you just…you were such a mystery, and it scared us. I mean personally, I still feel like you deserve better, but if you enjoy it, I'm glad you're staying." Sam said. Rory looked to the other girls. They all nodded in agreement. Rory smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "I should probably go and talk with Tristan now. I kinda stormed out yesterday and I need him to understand so I can make sure he doesn't tell anyone." They nodded and Rory stood up, grabbed her coat and walked out of the eatery.

"Mary?" the girls looked to her.

"Already on it." She said as she showed them her cell phone, with the number already dialing. She put it to her face and waited for he voice to pick up.

Hello?

Mary here. Rory's on her way,

Sorry it's so short. Running out of ideas to use until the end. Don't think the girls are going against her, they're not. Mary just called to tell him to relax. She was going to explain things to him. More soon, I hope! Please review. Emilie


	11. Chapter 11

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, beautifulgoodbye15, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, spinaround, The27thGilmore, tickle582, troryforever, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rory." He said opening the door. She gave him a small nod. He backed away and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"I shouldn't have just walked out yesterday." Rory started.

"No, you shouldn't off."

"Hey, I came to you, therefore, I talk first. Got it?" She asked glaring at him. He nodded and let her talk.

"What I was going to say was, I shouldn't have just walked out yesterday without slapping you across the face first." Tristan raised his eyebrow. "What made you think you could get away with putting Jack on that bus to _make_ sure I got there?"

"You just need some encouragement Rory!"

"Encouragement? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm _afraid_ of encouragement! How the hell do you think I ended so fucked up?" Rory asked exasperatedly.

"I…" Tristan started but stopped. Rory laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You're just like the rest of them. You're trying to reunite me and my mother but guess what Tristan, I _can't_ be! I'm not the girl you used to know, so don't fucking make me be!" she shouted at him as the tears developed. "I'm sick of everyone trying to make it all better! Who said I wanted something different than what I already have? I love my life."

"No you don't." Tristan challenged. Rory cocked her head as her eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?' she whispered.

"You hate your life. This isn't you, Rory! Why else were you on that bus back to your home?"

"I know a guy who lives there and I wanted to see him! And how do you know this isn't me?"

"I know you, Rory and this isn't you."

"Well great job showing that." It was silent. "I came here to explain to you that I chose to be a prostitute because it's what I know how to do. I deal with everything when I need to, and I only have to watch out for my group. It's working out well for me, and when you came…it all changed." She wasn't crying anymore, but the occasional tear made its way onto her cheeks. He gave her a confused look. "You're the only one from my past that knows where I am, and what I do. This creates a problem because now I'm linked to my past."

"So basically, I'm ruining all of your plans or your future?" Tristan asked deadpanned.

"To put it bluntly, yes. Tell the world what I do, where I am, I don't care, but don't keep me doting on my past, okay?" she said fidgeting.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"It means, tomorrow, I'm getting a new phone, and I won't be seeing you again. If we bump into each other, fine, but I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me." She said calmly before slowly walking towards the door.

"I thought you were stronger then that.' Tristan said right when her hand touched the doorknob. She backed away and turned around to Tristan's burning eyes.

"Stronger then what?"

"You were so pro self respect. You're going against almost everything you've ever believed in. That's gotta say something."

"It does. It means that I've changed, and you can't do anything about it."

"So now you're literally just a fucking cunt." He said with venom in his tone. Rory froze dead and cocked her head. "I don't understand why that would bug you, I mean since you're this new person now." He finished with a smug look on his face. A smile filled her face and her eyes danced. He kept his eyes trained on her.

"Obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do." She said nonchalantly. There was a pause. "Tell me Tristan, know any murderers?" she asked slowly walking towards him in a steady rhythmic beat.

"No."

"Oh but I think you do." She said coming to a stop inches from his body. She could feel the heat emanating off of him. She went onto her toes and touched his cheek softly.

"Lucky for you, she's not looking for someone to kill, just hurt." She said softly against his lips and kissed him gently and slowly. He responded and groaned into her mouth. She pulled back and looked at him in the eye. She lowered herself and let her hand go free. All she could remember was the blood coming from Tristan's lip from hitting him so hard on the cheek. He was on the floor from her powerful strike. He looked up at her stunned.

"Don't ever call me a fucking cunt, again. If you do, don't expect me to be so nice." She said in an agonizingly slow low voice. He swallowed and watched her stare at him.

"It's too bad you're bleeding. Otherwise, I'd do you in a second …but then again, you couldn't afford me." She said condescendingly. She kicked his foot and left the apartment shaking her head and holding her still tingling hand. She walked through the hallway when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an apartment. The door shut quickly and she felt a warm masculine hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He whispered into her ear.

**Well…thank you Kiki for making sure I spelled everything right! Thank you everyone else and please review. Emilie.**


	12. Chapter 12

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, beautifulgoodbye15, BumpyRider, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, purplelollipop17, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, spinaround, The27thGilmore, tickle582, troryforever, whyshouldicare1, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

RECAP:

"It's too bad you're bleeding. Otherwise, I'd do you in a second …but then again, you couldn't afford me." She said condescendingly. She kicked his foot and left the apartment shaking her head and holding her still tingling hand. She walked through the hallway when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an apartment. The door shut quickly and she felt a warm masculine hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He whispered into her ear.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Rory inhaled sharply and stood perfectly still. The door was shut; he had done that with his foot. She could feel her feet moving but had no _how_ she was moving.

"Come on! MOVE!" the man ordered. Rory's heartbeat was rapidly speeding up. He pushed her into a chair and came eye level with her. He tied her hands and feet and held a knife in his hand, ready to slice and dice her if need be.

"So you're _the_ Morgan." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

"Well you see, I have a few friends who weren't exactly pleased, and they want their money back. The only problem is that you're the hardest person to track, but my little girl, we have you now."

"You can have your money back." She said squirming.

"Oh but we want so much more then that."

"I just knocked a guy out using my hand. Imagine what I could do with my legs together." Rory retorted getting her confidence back.

"Little girl, what are you saying? I've got a knife, a sharp one. Here, I'll show you." He said lightly grazing it upon Rory's knee. She exhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes shut as he drew a red line on her thigh. The blood began to trickle down.

"Please, stop!" she pleaded with tears brimming over. He stopped and placed a towel over her leg.

"Ready little girl?" he said taunting her.

"For what?" she growled.

"Well I wanted to continue drawing. You know as they say, I'm the painter and you're my canvas. But only, I'm a carver." He said lifting his knife up again he said smirking. He started to lower the knife. Rory let the tears run freely as she cried herself into a stupor. She felt woozy, and faint. She wasn't sure whether it was the strong fumes coming off the strange man, or the blood that was excessively leaving her body. She was almost out when she heard it.

"Touch her and I shoot you." Rory looked up alarmed to see a blonde headed man standing there holding a gun up, aiming. The man laughed and stood up.

"You're here to collect your little girl?" he asked smiling maliciously. He kept his eyes trained on his target.

"Maybe." He said vaguely.

"Good, you can watch." He said turning around and walked two steps before he was on the ground with a bullet wound. Rory's face hurt from holding her eyes shut so tightly. She felt two arms lift her up before she saw nothing and felt nothing. She awoke about an hour later and felt like she had found her dream bed. She moved her leg and felt a shooting pain in her thigh. Her eyes adjusted and she didn't recognize the bedroom. Her memories flowed back to her and she gasped. The blonde man from before entered the room.

"Good you're awake."

"Where am I?" she asked still a little woozy.

"Well if you ask me, I think you're in heaven." Rory gasped and choked on her saliva.

"What?"

"Well I mean, waking up in my apartment. It must be heaven." Rory shut her eyes willing the dream to end, but it wasn't a dream, she _was _nothing. She didn't feel the arms as she was trying so hard to get back to reality. But everything is reality.

**She's not dead. Just thought I'd share that part. Kiki had this idea. Before I was going to do it a different way, but I think you guys'll like it better this way. Please review. Thanks. Emilie and Kiki**


	13. Chapter 13

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of my if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, beautifulgoodbye15, BumpyRider, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, purplelollipop17, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, spinaround, The27thGilmore, tickle582, troryforever, whyshouldicare1, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rory? Rory, wake up." He said pushing her. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I'm dead, what's the use?" she asked bitterly. The blonde man came into focus.

"You're not dead." He said confused.

"Tristan?" she whispered.

"Yea, I'm right here," he said sitting down.

"What, what happened?" she asked groggily.

"Well, I saw you being pulled into an apartment, grabbed my gun and ran after you. Everything else is up to you."

"He was going to kill me." She said. Her eyes went to her leg. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her thigh and she could see blood spots.

"I figured that. You passed out, and well I brought you here, you asked where you were, I made a joke and you passed out again." He recalled. Rory slowly sat up. Her face was filled with emotion, but Tristan couldn't sort it out.

"Why," she started but stopped. She licked her lips and looked down. "Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you hate me, and I was an ass hole to you, and I made you bleed."

"I don't hate you. And I deserved to bleed. I never should have ever called you that. I can't even believe I said it now." He said apologetically. Rory was silent. "Rory, you're a good person, okay? I just think you're mad at someone right now, and I want to try to help you. I would never just let you go."

"I'm mad at the world Tristan. It's not on my side, and with it against me, I can't survive."

"I'm on your side." Rory's thoughts were becoming more and more clearer as she thought.

"How long will that last?"

"As long as you want it too." He said softly.

"Where'd you get a gun anyways?"

"It's mine." He said smoothly.

"Yours?"

"Yea, I'm a cop." He said looking down.

"But you're…. you're training to be a doctor." She stuttered.

"I needed you to trust me, so I told you I was going to be a doctor."

"You could have arrested me…you could still arrest me."

"You're right, and I should. But Rory, I'm on your side and as long as I'm on your side, you're not going to jail." She was silent.

"Thank you," she said softly. He nodded.

"Rory, I told your mom what you told me. I had to. You should have had the proper care back when you were sexually abused. None of this should have happened." She was silent.

"I ruined it with my mom too," she said started to cry. "I, I said that I wanted to get the reunion over with. I've never talked to her like that and I think she realized how far gone I was. Then I just left." He hugged her. She had no energy to push him away.

"When I told her what happened she started to cry. She told me she wasn't sure how she messed up so badly. She blames herself for what happened. I think at this point, all she wants is to make it up to you." He said stroking her hair. She took breathes and swallowed heavily.

"When my leg is better, will you…will you take me there?" she asked biting her lip.

"Of course." He said nodding.

"How could I of messed up so badly."

"You're lost. You just couldn't find your place again." He said soothingly. Rory shook her head.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." She said softly.

"Then what?"

She shook her head continuously, " I never even told my mom that Logan got me pregnant or that I had a miscarriage." She said softly.

"You never told me that."

"I've never really told anyone that." She said biting her lip. "I'm just a horrible person."

"No, you're a…good person. Just with a lot of crimes on your plate." He said rubbing her cheek. She let out a small laugh.

"I'm not ready to go back, Tristan."

"You'll never be ready. You just have to do it. It'll get easier." She nodded and clung to him a little longer. She wasn't sure how long, but it was long enough so that she was fast asleep and still clinging onto Tristan.

**Two chapters maybe. We'll see. Did you like it? The other way, Rory was going to break up with Tristan and that would've been the end of them. Now they're reunited and Tristan's fulfilling his promise to both Lorelai and Rory. Yay! Please review, Thank you, Emilie.**


	14. Chapter 14

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of me if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva, Beautifulgoodbye15, daisy, Ellie-TristanLover, emmy, frackandbonechick, Gilmorefan31, geordiegirl, IloveJoel, Joellekyle0712, Jules, KarahBella, KeitaWolf, Kyle1403, LoVe23, Mamashirl, maxmouse23, Michaelover101, piper-h-99, princetongirl, Scarllet Antonia, Skellington Theory, smartmonkey101, sooty7sweep, spinaround, The27thGilmore, troryforever, whyshouldicare1, xanth75

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well Miss. Gilmore, it looks fine, but continue to put the cream on it. It'll heal quicker and it'll lessen the scar mark." The doctor said a few days later. Rory nodded and pushed her skirt back down to cover herself. "You don't have insurance, do you?"

Rory looked down ashamed, "No."

"It's alright. Tristan is a good friend of mine. I owe him some favors."

"I have cash." Rory said pulling out a wad of $100 bills. The doctor looked at them with wide eyes.

"Keep your money. You'll need it later on." He said smiling kindly. Rory smiled back and got off the table. She made her way into the waiting room and saw Tristan put his magazine back on the table and stand up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea." She nodded following him out. They both climbed into his car.

"How about we go see your mom today?" Tristan said hoping.

"I don't know, Tristan, I mean—"

"No time like the present." He interrupted. Rory nodded mutely and leaned against the back of the seat. "You know Rory it's really good that—"

"Just drive." She mumbled. He shook his head and started the engine. She watched as the signs passed. Time seemed to fly by just like the signs did. Her thoughts were consumed by her past. All the mistakes she'd made and everything. She couldn't deal with it as she started to cry and choke on her tears. Tristan reached for her hand and held it tightly for the rest of the drive. Her stomach dropped when she saw the Stars Hollow sign. She squeezed his hand.

"You know, in almost any other situation I'd say that we didn't have to do this right now, but you have too." Rory nodded as he stopped the car in front of her childhood home. The home that held her good past, and the one she'd drifted away from. They both got out and Tristan immediately rejoined their hands, slowly rubbing small circles on the top her hand. They mounted the stairs together, Tristan being pulled backwards as he was walking at a faster pace then her. Soon, she joined him in front of the door.

"Well this is it." Tristan said staring at the door.

"Uh huh." She said distractedly.

"Umm, you should probably knock or some—"

"I know." Rory slowly took her hand and knocked softly on the glass. They heard footsteps and then saw the door open. Lorelai stood there in front of them holding a phone in between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey, umm can I call you back?" Lorelai asked before nodding and hanging up.

"So, I want to thank you for the surprise visit, but it really wasn't necessary." Lorelai started to shut the door.

"Louis forced me to have sex with people." Rory blurted out. Lorelai stopped.

"Who's Louis?"

"After I went out with Quinn, I dated Louis."

"Oh right, him. The guy you almost married." Lorelai stood there waiting for an explanation.

"I'd really rather not do this on the porch." Rory said. Lorelai sucked on her cheek and motioned for them to sit on the sofa. Once they were situated, Rory started to talk again.

"I came back, not because I want to make amends with you—I mean I do, but that's not why I came. I came because I think I owe you an explanation. From the time I left home until now, I've murdered someone, I've became a prostitute, been pregnant, been a sex slave against my will, been raped, someone's tried to kill me, and been rescued from being killed. As you can probably tell, I've been through a lot. I've been through a lot, and every time something happened, I wished I could come home and just tell you about everything and we'd wallow together or plan out my revenge." She said wiping away tears.

"I messed up badly, and I realize that now. Before I just didn't want to face my past and I pretended as if my life was the worst thing in the world, and everything from the day after I left Louis, was my new life. Well you of all people know that your past can often just sneak up behind you. I met these girls, and we were a five some. They all had horrible childhoods, so unlike mine."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I knew how too. Louis forced me to have sex with his friends and soon enough they felt so bad for me, they started to pay for me. One thing led to the next and the next thing I know, I'm a hooker in New York and well known amongst the men. I did it because I wanted to feel needed, and wanted and I had a way to do it, that I knew I wouldn't get hurt." Lorelai was silent.

"I got pregnant from Logan and the baby died. I murdered my boyfriend Quinn because he was too overpowering and I almost killed Louis, but his family treasured him too much, so I didn't. Mom, I'm sorry. I've messed up so badly and if you could ever forgive me or whatever in any way, you don't know how much that would mean to me."

"What about him?"

"Tristan made me realize that everything I was searching for was here, right in Stars Hollow, I was just lost and confused to realize it. As he put it, I'm made at someone and I was so blinded that I didn't see what I was doing. It's not your fault at all mom! I'm an adult and I should have realized it." Lorelai was crying. She shook her head.

"I should have helped you. I should have forced you to tell me what was going on—"

"No! I respect you for what you did and now your allowing me to bathe you in the consequences of things I've done. I'm stupid and I lost all common sense. But now that Tristan's pointed the way, I think I'm getting some back. Now my question is, would you be able to help me?"

"Of course baby, but I'm going to put you in therapy. You've been through too much for us to do this alone. I'll be right there with you the whole time." Lorelai said pulling Rory to her and hugging her tightly. Rory let out a sigh as she hugged her mom back even harder and cried into her shoulder. Tristan looked down and slowly got up and left them alone.

"Not so fast!" Rory called to him. He turned around to look at her. She got off her moms lap and hobbled over to him and hugged him too. He let a smile out as he hugged her back. She leaned back and up and she caught his lips on hers and gently played with his bottom with her teeth. He pulled her tighter to himself and gave back what she was giving him. Love.

**One more chapter. Fifteen chapters. Nice! My sister/friend Kiki is really to thank for this piece. I couldn't have done it without her ten read overs of each chapter to make sure they were readable. Lol. Please review. Thanks, Emilie.**


	15. Chapter 15

In My World

I do not own Gilmore Girls or the original characters. I own the other girls and this story and that's pretty much it. You can have the penny that's sitting in front of me if you want.

Rating is T or PG-13 for basic sexuality and a lot of cursing.

All comments/questions are accepted so don't feel shy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm proud of you Rory." Tristan said on the way back to New York. Rory was getting most of her stuff together and staying with her mom for a while. Rory let out a small sad smile. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm just not sure how I ever allowed myself to get so far on the road of no return."

"Some one is going to help you with that, okay?" he asked squeezing her hand gently as he navigated the streets of Manhattan. She nodded and let out a soft 'mhm'. Tristan pulled the car up to the curb and ran around the other side to help Rory out. She took his hand and shakily stood up wincing when she felt the sting on her leg. She held onto him as he shut the door and slowly led her into her apartment. Tessa answered the door and allowed them to pass through. Kate took her from Tristan and brought her to her room. The girls had been notified of what was happening, and they were upset about her leaving, but they all knew it was for the best.

"So thank you. For everything. We could never have done what you did. It wouldn't have worked." Tessa said with Mary nodding in agreement.

"Sure. I've always cared about her, and I wanted to help her."

"Take care of her, okay?" Sam said more as a statement then a question.

"She's not going to be left alone any time soon, I can assure you all of that." He said smiling, which made the others smile too.

"She's important to us. We love her like a sister."

"I know. She loves you all too." Rory emerged with a duffle bag in her hands, and Kate came out after with a pillow and bag full of something that looked squishy.

"We'll send you your other stuff?"

"Okay." Rory said nodding shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. Tristan took the bags from the girls and held them while Rory stared at them all.

"Ahh fuck it. Come 'ere, you fucker." Sam said hugging Rory tightly as a tear slid down both of their cheeks. Rory moved to Mary.

"I'm gonna miss you Bambie!" Rory smiled and nodded in agreement. Next was Tessa.

"Look, you fucking better call us all the time. I don't think I could deal without knowing how my Morgan is doing."

Rory hugged her tightly, "Will do." Last it was Kate.

"I didn't mean to say that your childhood wasn't sucky that one time, I was just…frustrated." Rory nodded understandingly. "You better no forget about us. You're one of the Bitches and don't you forget that." She said squeezing Rory.

"I couldn't forget." They separated and Rory looked at Tristan.

"Should we go now?" he asked. Rory nodded and blew them all a kiss before talking her pillow from Tristan and walking out with him. The four girls stood watching the empty doors, tears all fresh in their eyes.

"I need a phone." Kate said looking around frantically. She found it and dialed a number off the top of her head.

"Scott? Hi, it's me, Kate……Your sister……..I'm okay. I just called to tell you that I still love you and I forgive you, and I miss you……..Yea I know it's been a while…….Right well, if you ever need me, just call, okay?" Kate said with tears spilling down her face. None of them had even heard details about her brother, or even his name. They stared at her in shock and realized that what ever happened, she'd just overcome it. She'd had the worst childhood out of all of them and she'd finally fought through it. And there was one person to thank for that.

So this is it….I guess I'll be doing a sequel. Should I? Thank you to everyone for everything! You're all amazing and at first I really didn't know about this story. I wasn't sure about it, but you all gave me confidence! Thank you!

**Emilie.**

Thank you:

Aznangel4eva

Beautifulgoodbye15

Channah

daisy

Ellie-TristanLover

emmy

frackandbonechick

Gilmorefan31

geordiegirl

IloveJoel

Joellekyle0712

Jules

KarahBella

KeitaWolf

Kyle1403

LoVe23

Mamashirl

maxmouse23

Michaelover101

piper-h-99

princetongirl

purplelollipop17

Scarllet Antonia

ShElLe-4-EvEr

Skellington Theory

smartmonkey101

sooty7sweep

spinaround

The27thGilmore

Tickle582

TristenLover

troryforever

whyshouldicare1

xanth75


End file.
